Such a light-emitting diode is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,808 A. The light-emitting diode has a semiconductor chip that has an electrically conducting, doped substrate made from SiC. Applied to the substrate is a layer of composition GaxAlyIn1−x−yN, wherein the values of x and y are in the range of 0≦×≦1 and 0≦y≦1. The semiconductor chip is applied to a carrier body and connected to external connecting lines via bond wires. Moreover, the semiconductor chip is embedded in a protective covering made from synthetic resin, which simultaneously serves as lens. A disadvantage of the known light-emitting diodes is the fact that the protective covering lacks resistance to radiation of high photon energy, since the semiconductor chip Starting from this prior art, it is the object of the invention to create a light-emitting diode that emits light in the UV region and is suitable for power applications. A further aim is to specify a method for fabricating said light-emitting diodes.s based on GaAlInN emit light in the UV region as far as the shortwave green wavelength region. Also, the problem of heat removal is not sufficiently solved for power applications in the case of the known light-emitting diodes, since synthetic resin generally constitutes a poor thermal conductor.